Awake and Alive
by Fayiyong
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kenangan yang kembali teringat oleh seorang Jane-first fic in this fandom. RnR please ?


**AWAKE and ALIVE**

**.**

created by: FayFay-luzzaline

.

disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer only

.

A/N: Kyaaaa! Sumpah, Fay ngga sangka bakalan nyasar ke fandom ini. Padahal, jujur ya, biasanya Fay cuma menuh-menuhin fandom Bleach aja. Eng… untuk readers, kalau fic ini nista, abal, dan gaje, silakan maki saya *PLAK!* bagaimanapun, Fay masih jauh dari kesempurnaan :3 Enjoy reading!

* * *

**AWAKE and ALIVE**

* * *

Aku duduk diam di sini—tepat di depan jendela kaca raksasa yang membingkai tubuh belakang Volterra. Pandanganku merayap ke sisi-sisi lain di luar sana, menyapu ke setiap sudut taman belakang yang senyap.

Malam ini Volterra begitu dingin dan sunyi; walau setiap hari juga begitu, rasanya suasana hening malam ini lain daripada yang biasanya. Apa itu karena Heidi belum kunjung tiba dari kegiatan _memancingnya_?

Merasa aneh, tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh kaca raksasa itu.

Tidak ada rasa es yang menusuk.

Aku mendekatkan diri lebih lagi dan mencoba meniup kaca itu untuk menghasilkan embun—tapi gagal. Tidak ada napas yang keluar dari mulut atau hidungku.

Dengan dada dirayapi perasaan hampa, aku memutuskan untuk mencopot jubahku, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Toh tidak akan ada yang melihat, kan. Kalaupun ada, palingan hanya Alec; dan kakak kembarku itu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kecuali berkata, "Jane, pungut jubahmu dan gantung di tempatnya." Begitu saja.

Aku melangkah menuju sofa dengan ayunan kaki yang mengalun berirama, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan diri ke atas sofa beledu itu.

Kututup kedua pasang berlian rubiku dan menikmati kegelapan yang menyelimuti benakku.

Nyaman.

Sampai kemudian suara teratur itu menggangguku…

Yeah, mengesalkan. Itu jelas desah napas Gianna yang bertalu-talu liar setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Demetri atau Felix—ya ampun, apa sih yang bagus dari mereka? Dan kenapa pula Master Aro harus mempekerjakan seorang manusia? Ah, aku kesal. Aku pusing. Pikiran orang dewasa itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan bagiku.

KREKK.

Pintu ruanganku dibuka perlahan-lahan, lalu kembali ditutup tanpa suara.

Aku menyeringai.

"Lelah?" tanya suara itu, sebelum ia merebahkan diri di sampingku. Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya, lalu kusunggingkan senyum malaikatku padanya—dan ia balas melukiskan senyum indahnya untukku.

"Hei, Alec," sapaku padanya. Dengan satu ayunan lembut, aku beringsut mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Alec tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus-elus kepala pirangku. "Tidak biasanya kau mengurung diri dalam kamarmu, apa ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dari kami?"

Bibirku mencebik mendengarnya menggunakan kata ganti jamak. "Aku tidak merahasiakan apa-apa," sahutku tajam, masih bergelung di pelukannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun."

"Kau bicara denganku," godanya sambil terkekeh. Aku mengeluarkan suara orang muntah. Sejurus kemudian ia bertanya, "Apa kau masih berat hati mengenai penangguhan kasus Cullen?"

Nah. Ini dia. Topik sensitif bagiku seharian ini.

"Jane?"

"Tidak," sahutku dengan suara sedingin kristal es. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

Alec tertawa kecil. Aku tahu ia takkan bisa kuperdaya.

Akhirnya aku menyerah juga; aku bangkit dari pelukannya dan duduk menghadapnya dengan wajah kaku bagai boneka. "Aku tidak mengerti semua mengenai hal hari ini, Alec."

Ia menatapku serius, khasnya jika sudah membicarakan sebuah topik permasalahan. "Maksudmu?"

"Cullen," erangku pelan. "Kenapa masalah mereka _kita _tangguhkan?"

Alec terdiam sesaat, berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Karena Master Aro memutuskan begitu."

Aku memutar bola mataku; aku tahu itu, maksudku, kenapa Master Aro harus membiarkan mereka hidup?

"Kurasa," Alec memulai, "karena Master Aro menilai sesuatu."

Aku melempar tatapan ke taman. "Aku tidak _pernah _takut pada si Tukang Sulap itu atau si Sentuhan Api," tukasku, menyebutkan dua orang anggota saksi-saksi Cullen yang nyaris berhadapan dengan kami tadi siang.

Alec mengangguk. "Tapi poinnya bukan itu."

"Dan aku tidak keberatan menghadapi si Perisai itu."

"Jane—"

Aku kembali menatapnya. "Aku bahkan tidak takut mati, Alec."

Kali ini Alec terdiam, kaku, sulit membantahku.

Perlahan aku bangkit dan kembali mendekati jendela kaca itu—seiring dengan berkumpulnya semua ingatan masa lalu itu.

* * *

_"Hei! Lihat itu!"_

_"Ihhh, mengerikan!"_

_"Itu si Kembar Setan! Tukang Sihir!"_

_"Ewww! Lihat betapa lengketnya mereka!"_

_"Kudengar mereka dibuang orangtua mereka, apa iya?"_

_"Lihat saja. Bahkan tidak ada yang mau menampung mereka."_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Yeah, anak-anak setan macam itu, siapa yang mau mengurusnya?"_

_"Haaah… padahal lebih bagus jika mereka pergi dari kota kita."_

_"Benar, benar!"_

_"Untuk apa mereka masih di sini?"_

_"Kau salah—untuk apa mereka hidup?"_

_Aku menggenggam tangan Alec semakin erat dan melangkah lebar-lebar untuk menghindari suara-suara mengerikan itu._

_._

_.  
_

_"Eeeh? Gandumnya habis?" pekikku kaget. Sepasang mata biruku membola menatap Alec yang mengangguk polos. "Bagaimana bisa? Kita baru saja membelinya kemarin!"_

_"Sepertinya orang yang menjual gandum itu benci pada kita," jawab Alec, lalu ia mengacungkan kain pembungkus gandum kami yang ternyata memiliki robekan raksasa. "Dia merobek kantung gandumnya."_

_Aku menggigit bibir._

_Tega-teganya Pak Tua itu? Padahal kami membayar gandumnya dengan harga penuh! Kenapa dia harus membolongi kantung gandumnya?_

_"Terpaksa kita tidak makan gandum," kata Alec akhirnya. Ia duduk di atas lantai pualam kami yang dingin dan tak beralaskan apapun. "Terpaksa kita makan buah-buahan lagi, Jane."_

_Aku mengangguk pelan. Apa mau dikata, kan? Dengan berat hati aku beranjak ke bawah tumpukan kain yang kupakai sebagai kasur tidur, lalu kukeluarkan tiga buah apel merah yang—untungnya—masih segar dari dalam salah satu kantung. Satu kuberikan pada Alec, satu kumakan sendiri._

_Kami makan dalam diam._

_Saat hendak membuang bekas apelnya, barulah Alec tersadar akan sesuatu. "Jane, kenapa kau mengeluarkan tiga apel? Satu lagi untuk siapa?"_

_Tanpa bicara, kujulurkan apel itu padanya. "Kau pasti lapar sekali—kemarin kau pergi seharian untuk mencari penjual gandum, kan?"_

_Alec menatap apel itu, lalu aku, lalu apel itu lagi, lalu aku lagi. "Ini masih bisa dimakan sampai besok atau lusa."_

_Aku menggeleng. "Tubuhmu makin kurus dari hari ke hari, mana tega aku menyimpan apel ini sementara kau menua sebelum waktunya? Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang kurang gizi."_

_Ia terkekeh dan mengambil apel itu, lalu memakannya perlahan. Sesekali ia menawariku, tapi kutolak—aku malah bergerak mendekatinya dan bergelung di sampingnya, sementara lengan kiri Alec melingkar di tubuhku._

_"Kau tahu, Jane," katanya, "ketika aku sadar kalau aku hanya punya Ibu, aku ingin sekali punya ayah."_

_Aku membenamkan wajahku ke pundaknya._

_Ya. Tentu. Alec anak lelaki, pasti dia mau punya ayah yang bisa dijadikannya panutan dan bisa dicontohnya dalam mencintai keluarga._

_Tapi sejak awal Ibu melahirkan kami, Ayah sudah tiada…_

_"Tapi," Alec melanjutkan, "ketika aku melihat Ibu pulang suatu malam—dengan tubuh kurus dan berdebu, hanya demi mencarikan kita makanan—aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ada atau tidaknya seorang ayah. Aku mencintai Ibu sebesar aku mencintaimu, Jane."_

_Aku memejamkan mata._

_Ya._

_Kami sangat mencintai Ibu—wanita perkasa yang melahirkan kami tanpa suami, membesarkan kami seorang diri, dan wafat demi kami._

_"Dan…" Alec tidak melanjutkan. Ia diam, seolah memilih kalimat. "Dan ketika mereka datang kemari, menggedor pintu sambil membawa obor, aku ketakutan sekali, Jane. Tapi tidak bagi Ibu—dia justru melangkah ke luar gubuk kita dan menghadapi mereka seperti laki-laki."_

_Benar._

_Entah kenapa, semua bermula dari kami berdua._

_Saat itu kami berusia delapan tahun, dan semua masih berlaku adil bagi kami._

_Tapi suatu hari, kebetulan aku dan Alec menemukan seorang anak miskin—kondisi yang setara dengan kami—sedang dikepung oleh sekelompok anak-anak kaya; anak miskin itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kepungan tubuh anak-anak kaya itu, walau akhirnya gagal._

_Aku—tanpa sadar—berteriak kencang dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak malang itu—tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat._

_Entah kekuatan macam apa yang kulontarkan, tapi salah satu anak—yang kelihatannya paling kaya—tersentak ke belakang dan menjerit-jerit tidak karuan._

_Teman-temannya menatapku kaget dan berhamburan pergi, saling berlomba untuk menjauhiku dan Alec._

_Tapi anak miskin malang itu tidak tertolong—usianya mungkin baru lima tahun, dan ia tak sadarkan diri karena disiksa habis-habisan oleh para berandal pengecut tadi._

_Aku dan Alec mencoba mencari keluarga anak itu, tapi tak seorangpun penduduk kota yang mau mengakui anak itu sebagai anggota keluarga mereka, jadi Ibu datang dan meminta kami membantunya menguburkan jenazah anak malang itu._

_Seminggu kemudian, anak seorang tuan tanah—yang waktu itu tanpa sengaja tersentak ke belakang olehku—mencari masalah pada kami; ia menyeretku ke taman saat aku sedang memetik buah ceri di hutan, dan ia mencoba melucuti pakaianku._

_Aku berteriak, ,menjerit, nyaris memohon padanya agar ia menghentikan aksi tidak lucunya itu—betapa tidak? Usianya mungkin sudah belasan sementara aku baru delapan, tidak adil, kan?_

_Tepat ketika aku berteriak untuk terakhir kali, Ibu dan Alec datang menghampiri kami…_

_Tanpa aling-aling Ibu menampar anak itu dan mengusirnya dari hadapan kami, sementara Alec memelukku dan membungkus tubuhku dengan mantelnya._

_Semua selesai hari itu._

_Bagaikan mimpi burukku yang pertama kali._

_Tapi aku salah…_

_Ini belum selesai._

_Karena, esok malamnya, seisi kota mendatangi pondok kami dengan membawa obor dan beberapa membawa senjata tajam…_

_._

_._

_Aku terbangun malam harinya._

_Lambungku keroncongan dan tubuhku gemetar kedinginan._

_Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap Alec yang sama mengenaskannya denganku, lalu kembali bergelung di sampingnya._

_Sayangnya, mataku tetap tidak bisa terpejam._

_Pikiranku meneruskan kronologi kejadian yang sore tadi kubawa ke alam mimpi..._

_Ya._

_Mereka datang berarak-arak, begitu rusuh dan ribut._

_Ibu menghadapi mereka._

_Satu dari mereka maju dan berkata bahwa anaknya diserang dua monster cilik, dan dengan lantangnya, ia berkata kami diusir dari kota ini._

_Ibu tidak terima; ia meneriaki pria itu bahwa anak-anaknya bukan monster dan pria itu atau siapapun tidak berhak menentukan hidup kami._

_Sayangnya pria itu tidak terima…_

_… dan ia melemparkan obor itu ke tubuh Ibu bahkan sebelum Ibu sempat menyadarinya…_

_._

_.  
_

_"Jane, Jane, bangun…"_

_Suara Alec yang melantun bagai melodi membantuku membuka mata. Tubuhku terasa bergoyang perlahan akibat sentuhan lengannya yang bermaksud untuk membangunkanku._

_Aku membuka mata._

_"Apa?" tanyaku dengan suara acak-acakan._

_Rahang Alec mengeras dan tatapannya tidak bergeser sesentipun dari pintu rumah kami._

_"Alec?" panggilku, mencoba meraih respon._

_Akhirnya ia menatapku; panik dan amarah seolah melebur dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tenang. "Mereka datang."_

_"Mereka?"_

_Alec mengangguk perlahan. "Orang-orang yang membunuh Mom; kali ini mereka berniat membunuh kita."_

_Aku terkesiap saat itu juga. "Eh?"_

_"Aku bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka dari atas bukit—dan aku sudah melihat ratusan cahaya obor mereka dari jendela kita. Cepat kenakan mantelmu dan kita segera kabur."_

_Aku buru-buru mengangguk dan menghambur menuju mantelku yang menggantung di belakang pintu kayu gubuk kami; ingatanku masih terpaku pada kejadian hari itu...  
_

_._

_.  
_

_… Mereka membakar Ibu…_

_Dalam balutan jeritan terakhir wanita perkasa kami, kobaran jingga itu melahap tubuh kurusnya perlahan-lahan…_

_Aku merasa kerongkonganku dicakar-cakar oleh timah ketika aku meneriakkan namanya tanpa henti, masih mencoba menyelamatkan jasad tak bernyawa yang masih berdiri kaku dilahap selimut api…_

_… dan tidak satupun dari para penduduk kota berusaha meredakan jilatan lidah api itu..._

_Perasaan lumpuh seakan menenggelamkanku; aku terduduk kaku di tanah, menatap pria pembunuh Ibu itu dengan tatapan kosong yang tak bertujuan, sementara tubuhku seolah melayang tak berbobot…_

_Di mana Alec?_

_Saat itulah otakku kembali berfungsi—aku berbalik, mencoba menoleh pada kakak kembarku yang sedang berdiri kaku bagai boneka porselen, tepat di sampingku._

_Kejadian itu terulang…_

_… tapi dengan cara yang berbeda._

_Si Pembunuh berlutut di tanah, mengerang panik, sementara beberapa pria lain di belakangnya terlihat aneh—mereka memanggil-manggil nama teman-teman mereka seraya menengok kesana-kemari, membuat obor yang mereka pegang saling bertubrukkan satu sama lain dan membakar tubuh mereka sendiri._

_Dengan mata membola, aku kembali menatap Alec yang masih berdiri kaku menatap orang-orang itu._

_"A… Alec…?" desisku, parau, "apa… yang kaulakukan… ?"_

_Ia tidak menyahut—tatapannya terpatri pada orang-orang malang yang sibuk membakar tubuh mereka satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_"Jane! Ayo pergi!"_

_Kurasakan Alec menarik tanganku dan aku mengikutinya tanpa ragu; tergopoh-gopoh kami berdua berlari ke luar gubuk kami, berusaha menyelamatkan diri kami._

_Tapi kami terlambat._

_Mereka sudah mengepung kami._

_Aku diam, lagi-lagi terlalu kaku untuk melakukan sesuatu; Alec ikut diam, berdiri di depanku seolah ia menamengiku dari apapun yang bakalan melukaiku._

_Dalam satu gerakan kasar, empat orang pria besar berhambur ke arah kami dan mencengkram tubuh kami, lalu menyeret kami semena-mena._

_Aku berontak, tapi salah satu dari mereka menamparku._

_Alec diam, sesekali mendesis ketika mereka melayangkan pukulan ke wajah rupawannya._

_Sepuluh menit kemudian kami sudah terikat di dua batang kayu raksasa._

_Mereka mengelilingi kami; menatap kami seolah kami adalah hewan yang akan dipersembahkan untuk santapan…_

_Aku menghela napas, menoleh ke sisi kiriku…_

_Alec menoleh padaku, mencoba tersenyum sedikit untukku…_

_… Senyum perpisahan…_

_Merasa terlalu lelah akan kehidupanku selama 13 tahun ini, akhirnya aku berhasil memaksakan senyum terakhirku pada Alec—yang aku yakin, tidak bisa dikategorikan senyum terbaik._

_Salah satu pria besar maju, tangannya membawa obor raksasa, dan ia melemparkan obor itu pada kami._

_Aku memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima jilatan dari lidah api yang akan menelanku beberapa saat lagi._

_Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi…_

_… Dan ketika aku membuka mata, segalanya tertutup oleh jubah-jubah kelabu dan hitam yang menghalangi pandanganku ke segala sisi._

_Lalu, aku bisa mendengar jeritanku sendiri ketika sesuatu menusuk leherku di dua titik; menimbulkan rasa panas yang mengerikan dan membakar, sebelum akhirnya kobaran api itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhku._

_Aku tidak sanggup mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi._

_Bahkan rasanya aku mulai melupakan siapa namaku._

_Yang kuingat hanyalah seseorang dengan suara lembut dan bermelodi, berbaik hati untuk melantunkan satu kata yang begitu menenangkan batinku: "Jane."_

* * *

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku lagi.

"Jane, Alec, Heidi sudah pulang," sebuah suara berujar seraya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Sosoknya yang langsing namun kokoh itu berdiri bagaikan pedang marmer yang disandarkan ke dinding batu kamarku.

Demetri.

"Ya. Kami ke sana sebentar lagi," Alec menyahut dengan nada tenangnya, seperti biasa.

Aku bergeming di tempatku, masih sibuk memandangi jendela kaca yang mengekspos segala sudut belakang Volterra.

"Jane?" Demetri mendesiskan namaku, terdengar ragu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Master Aro mulai khawatir ketika melihatmu mengurung diri sejak kita kembali dari Forks."

Kali ini aku mengacuhkannya—aku berbalik dengan luwesnya, lalu menatap sepasang mata rubi milik Demetri. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Demetri mengangguk. "Kami tunggu kalian di bawah—sebaiknya cepat, karena Heidi tidak membawa banyak."

Alec mengangguk dan Demetri lenyap dari pandangan.

Aku kembali menatap taman belakang dari sudut mataku.

"Setidaknya," aku mendengar Alec berkata, "kita harus mensyukuri kehidupan kedua kita, Jane."

Aku diam.

"Paling tidak, kita diizinkan hidup di kehidupan dingin ini."

Aku masih diam.

"Meskipun kini kita tidak lagi bernapas, berdarah, atau berkeringat"—ia tertawa pelan—"paling tidak, kita sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruk kita yang mengerikan."

Kemudian, Alec bangkit dan meninggalkanku duluan.

Aku tetap membatu.

Walau dalam hati aku membenarkan perkataan Alec.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Eww… Fay membaca ulang fic ini dan tak kuasa untuk tak meringis. Benarkah begini kira-kira kehidupan Jane dan Alec dulu?  
Apa Fay bisa mengarang kehidupan yang cukup masuk akal untuk mereka berdua?  
Apa perasaan Jane bisa tersampaikan dengan baik?  
Yah, Fay rasa semua jawabannya adalah 'tidak', tapi itu Fay serahkan kepada Readers tercinta.

Fay juga minta maaf karena kasus flashback Jane-disini ada dua jenis _flashback, _satu dimana Jane yang belum menjadi vampir menceritakan kisahnya sebelum hendak dibakar hidup-hidup; satu lagi ketika Jane mengingat masa kecilnya sendiri.

Semoga nggak membingungkan, ya?

Akhir kata, sudikah kiranya meninggalkan secuil tanda mata berupa **REVIEW**?


End file.
